greenriderfandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Chiefs
In the time of the Long War, not all of the Sacor Clans fought against Mornhavon the Black and the Arcosian invaders. At least four major chiefs, called the Dark Chiefs, fought against their countrymen, and were rewarded with dark powers for their complicity. Varadgrim Varadgrim's lands were located in the north. Little is known of his life prior to his alliance with Mornhavon. He was once given a magnificent harp by Mornhavon, but found the sound of the harp unremarkable and had the voices of Eletians magically stolen and placed in the strings of the harp so that it sang with perfect voices ever after. This harp was in the posession of the Berry Sisters until Thursgad's theft of Silverwood's book. Varadgrim was able to regenerate almost endlessly from wounds. He was also able to adopt the guise of another person, though at least some others, such as Karigan, were able to detect a wrongness to the image. Varadgrim could be identified by a metal crown of twisted branches, representing the dead tree of Mornhavonia. During the long war, he carried a soul stealer - a sword with a hilt made of wood from Blackveil Forest. Varadgrim was disabled but not killed at the end of the Long War, and imprisoned in a tomb-like jail in the northern borderlands, where he would remain for one thousand years. His sword was broken at the time of his imprisonment, which would have freed the souls is previously captured. Varadgrim himself was chained to a beir, and the jail was sealed with a stone cairn and a circle of wards, However, after the breach in the D'Yer Wall and Mornhavon's stirring, Varadgrim escaped from his prison. The backlash of the eruption of the wards devastated the Sacoridian expedition that had the poor fortune to be camping around the cairn. Some months later, Varadgrim and another wraith infiltrated Sacor City and the castle in search if Hadriax el Fex's descendant. Varadgrim encountered a member of Second Empire there, who ordered him to Blackveil. Varadgrim led a force of Groundmites and other Blackveil denizens against the force of Green Riders at the wall, in the disguise of Alton D'Yer. He was chased off by Ealdeaen, an Eletian. He was eventually slain by Lil Ambriodhe, possessing Karigan G'ladheon, in single combat. Mirdhwell Another of the Dark Chiefs was Mirdhwell, possibly a progenitor of the Mirwell line, who held lands in the west. Mirdhwell wore a crown of lead in the shape of twisted black branches. At the close of the Long War, Mirdhwell was struck down by his own son. The dark magic conferred upon him by Mornhavon the Black made killing him impossible, so he was imprisoned in a tomb-like jail in Mirwell province, in an area largely shunned by the locals as ill-omened. He was summoned by Mornhavon the Black some time after Varadgrim was, and broke through his wards with a similarly spectacular backlash. He was tasked by Mornhavon to locate the descendant of Hadriax el Fex and met with Varadgrim at a crossroads outside Sacor City. Mirdhwell infiltrated Rider Barracks, trapping Ephram in a sort of trance and rifling though Karigan G'ladheon's room. He was intercepted by Mara Brennyn, who defeated the wraith through the use of her ability, and was critically injured in doing so. Mara's ability sparked a fire that destroyed Rider Barracks, and killed Ephram. Later, Karigan found the wraith's crown in the burned remains of Rider Barracks, but it melted into the ground when she examined it. Lichant and Terrandon The other two Dark Chiefs, with lands in the south and east respectively, were Lichant and Terrandon. These two did not respond to Mornhavon's summons. Either they perished at the close of the Long War, at some point in the intervening time, or they are imprisoned behind wards that prevented Mornhavon's summons from reaching them. Category:Characters